Nuevas Emociones
by arery
Summary: Con la aparición de un fenómeno sobrenatural, algunas personas son afectadas ganando habilidades especiales y perdiendo parcialmente sus emociones. Gajeel, un contratista trabajando para una organización secreta, es encargado con la misión de observar a una agente, Levy Mcgarden, involucrada en la investigación de ese fenómeno. Cover: rboz
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hace aproximadamente 10 años fue cuando comenzaron a ocurrir las apariciones. Personas normales que comenzaron a mostrar comportamientos extraños, así también como habilidades que los hacían, dependiendo de donde terminarán, peligrosos o de gran ayuda para ciertas organizaciones. Estas personas fueron clasificadas en dos grupos: 'Contratistas' y 'Dolls'.

No había un patrón predeterminado o algo en especial que provocara la conversión a una de estas dos partes, y esto es lo que hacía que este fenómeno fuera más extraño aún. Años después seguían apareciendo contratistas.

Los contratistas, al perder parte de sus emociones, pierden la empatía y no sienten apego al resto de las personas. Tienen un pensamiento racional, buscando lo que es mejor para ellos. La mayoría presenta un gesto de seriedad en el rostro y tendencia a la agresividad, sin dudar en utilizar sus habilidades de forma letal. Esto hace que varias organizaciones y empresas decidan utilizarlos o contratarlos, son considerados para ellos armas y asesinos.

Sin embargo el conocimiento de su existencia era peligroso, y las investigaciones sobre lo que sucedió no paraban. Es por eso que se mantenía en secreto su existencia, pareciendo simplemente personas sin empatía.

La diferencia principal con los Dolls, médiums pasivos con habilidades no peligrosas, es que los contratistas pueden desarrollar ciertos rasgos de personalidad, mientras que los Dolls no tienen ningún tipo de sentimiento propio, generalmente siguiendo órdenes aunque esto les cueste la vida.

Se sigue investigando la causa del fenómeno, ya sea para entenderlo mejor o evitarlo, y Levy McGarden es una de las investigadoras con más avances sobre la causa, perteneciendo a la organización llamada Fairy Tail.

"¡Levy despierta!" un grito proveniente de su mejor amiga la hizo sobresaltarse y arrasar con varias de las cosas que se encontraban en su escritorio. Se había quedado dormida en el trabajo, otra vez. Lucy suspiró "Ay Levy, ¿hace cuánto tiempo estás acá trabajando? Deberías ir a tu departamento y descansar un poco" la regaño.

"Perdón Lu, no me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo. ¡Estoy tan cerca de entender lo que pasó!" dijo mientras ordenaba sus papeles, y se preparaba para irse. Ya era de noche, y no había forma de convencer a la rubia de que se pudiera quedar. La iba a echar por la ventana si era necesario.

"Levy, podés seguir mañana. Natsu y yo vamos a tomar el trabajo ahora". Oh no Natsu.

El nombrado simplemente apareció, invocado por Lucy, cabeza abajo y quejándose "¿De verdad Luce? ¿Papeleo? ¡Podríamos ir a una misión! Escuche que un grupo de contratistas estaba activo hace una hora" dijó sonriendo.

"¡Olvídalo! Después de que fueramos a esa misión sin permiso en la isla Galuna nos metimos en muchos problemas con Erza. Ella y Gray ya fueron a ese lugar" le informó Lucy, ignorando a un Natsu arrodillado suplicándole para ir de todos modos. Levy simplemente rió mientras se despedía de sus compañeros y amigos.

Levy abandonó el edificio de Fairy Tail, el lugar donde ella usualmente se encontraba. No era de ir a misiones, si no que estaba más comprometida con la investigación del caso denominado "Hell's curse". Aunque no coincidía con el nombre ni un poco, y es por eso que trabajaba para esta organización: no era una maldición, ni despreciaba a los contratistas. Había conocido a muchos y trabajado con otros y todos eran personas que, a pesar de ser arrebatadas de sus vidas normales, no merecían un peor destino que cualquier otra persona. Al final del día, seguían siendo seres humanos como ella.

Le provocaba mucho enojo e ira ver cómo eran usados para matar, y como eran asesinados constantemente por una guerra entre corporaciones que no lo valía.

En el camino a su departamento pasó por un negocio de comidas y ordenó algo para comer más tarde: había estado tantas horas concentrada en la investigación que olvido totalmente el hambre que tenía. Se apresuró a caminar las últimas cuadras, que usualmente las hacía con Lucy. Vivían solo a 200 metros de distancia, y la zona no era la más segura de todas.

Cuando entró al hall de la planta baja se llevó una sorpresa. Vio al dueño del edificio, un señor de mayor edad llamado Yajima, hablando con un hombre que se llevó toda su atención. Su apariencia llamaba mucho, y él le devolvió la mirada con ojos rojos. Se quedó unos segundos registrando su apariencia: Cardigan negro, pantalones sueltos de color opaco y botas negras. El pelo negro caía por su espalda, y por lo que podía ver tenía varios piercings en la cara. Parecía tener unos 22 años y llevaba unas valijas en sus manos.

"Levy querida, ¿volviendo tarde de noche de nuevo?" le dijo Yajima ofreciéndole una sonrisa, la cual Levy devolvió disculpándose. El viejo se preocupaba por ella como lo haría un abuelo.

Sin embargo le sorprendió ver que con la mención de su nombre el hombre al lado de él se puso un poco tenso, pero volvió a recobrar la compostura un segundo después.

"Perdón, prometo la próxima vez tomarme un taxi, necesitaba estirar las piernas de todos modos" respondió Levy

"Mientras tengas cuidado. Llegaste en el momento justo, te quería presentar a tu nuevo vecino, Gajeel. Va a estar en el departamento de enfrente en tu piso. ¿Te molestaría mostrarle donde es?"

"No hay problema. Gajeel, yo soy Levy McGarden, un gusto" dijo ella tendiéndole la mano. Gajeel soltó una de las valijas y la tomó, sus manos cálidas comparadas con las de Levy con el frío de afuera. Le ofreció una sonrisa.

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Bueno Gajeel, tomaremos el ascensor ya que es en el piso 7, sígueme. Y buenas noches Yajima" dijo saludándolo.

"Buenas noches, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamar. Gajeel"

"No hay problema" respondió mientras seguía a Levy por las puertas del ascensor con mirada seria. Esto podría ser más interesante de lo que pensó.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esta chica? ¿Matarla?" preguntó Gajeel al viejo al lado de él. No entendía que era tan importante de este trabajo para el Consejo (la organización para la que trabajaba) que decidió enviar a todo su equipo a la ciudad de Magnolia. Estaban sentados en un parque cerca de donde ahora viviría Gajeel hasta terminar su misión.

"No, las órdenes del Consejo son conseguir información sobre Hell's curse, y para eso necesitas acercarte a Levy McGarden. Es muy importante que mantengas tu identidad en contratista como secreto, y que no muestres tus habilidades" respondió Makarov, un humano que se vio involucrado en este mundo cuando si nieto llamado Laxus se convirtió en un contratista. "No le hagas nada a menos de que se te indique. Juvia y yo vamos a estar cerca pero no pueden vernos juntos. Igual puedes ir con Lily"

Juvia era una Doll parte del equipo, que se especializaba en el espionaje a través del agua. Mientras estuviera en contacto con alguna fuente de agua podía observar todo lo que ocurría cerca de otras fuentes. Permaneció sin decir nada, su cara inexpresiva como la naturaleza de una Doll. Lily, el cuarto y último miembro del equipo, era un contratista especializado en la posesión de animales. Seguro iría con Gajeel camuflado como su mascota.

"De acuerdo" respondió un poco irritado. Black Steel Gajeel, así era conocido por otras organizaciones, y no por ser del tipo de contratistas más agradable. Su poder, la manipulación de hierro en su cuerpo, le permitía asesinar con facilidad, y no estaba seguro de porque él tenía que ir a este tipo de misión.

"Vamos Gajeel. No es tan malo como parece" comentó Lily, en la forma de un gato negro sentado en el regazo de Juvia, que aunque ausente le acariciaba "Tomalo como unas vacaciones"

"Juvia piensa que Gajeel va a disfrutar sus vacaciones" comentó Juvia, vista perdida en otro lado y cara inexpresiva.

Gajeel simplemente suspiró "Lo que ustedes digan"

"Juvia está emocionada"

Con este comentario los tres se quedaron helados. Aunque no era la primera vez que Juvia demostraba algún nivel de emoción, no esperaban un comentario como ese viniendo de una Doll. Aún retenía recuerdos de su ciudad natal, antes de convertirse.

"¿Lo estás, Juvia?" preguntó Lily, a lo que ella simplemente asintió.

"Bueno, por lo menos alguien claramente va a disfrutar esto" comentó Gajeel sonriendo. Pero se puso serio un momento después "¿Y qué pasa con los otros contratistas?"

Makarov lo pensó por un momento "Eliminarlos es el camino lógico si es de otra organización, pero trata de mantener un perfil bajo. Fairy Tail es una organización grande y no quiero que te metas en ningún problema"

Gajeel sólo asintió, antes de levantarse e irse sin decir más. _Magnolia, uh?_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo! No podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza después de ver Darker than Black, así que decidí basarlo en el anime, aunque muchas cosas no son parecidas (no hay remuneración, no existen las Hell's y Heaven's gate, además de que el cielo no cambió). A pesar de estar en una ciudad llamada Magnolia se sitúa en el tiempo actual. Espero que les guste! Gajeel tiene una actitud más parecida a la de Phantom Lord pero…algo puede pasar. Es principalmente Gajevy, pero voy a mencionar otras parejas en el proceso. Amaría leer comentarios con su opinión : )**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La alarma sonó por tercera vez y Levy la apagó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama y empezar su día. Lucy le había enviado un texto anoche, luego de ayudar a su nuevo vecino a instalarse, para que se tome un día en el trabajo, lo que a decir verdad necesitaba pero no podía darse el lujo.

Aunque estaba exhausta.

Luego de mostrarle a Gajeel su departamento (una habitación, un baño y un living conectado a una cocina, muy parecido al de ella) se quedó intercambiando unas palabras para descubrir que tenía 22 años como Levy había predicho, 2 años mas que ella, y que había conseguido trabajo en un lugar cerca del puerto de la ciudad, Hargeon, aunque no especificó de qué.

Ella tampoco pudo revelar mucha información al respecto, ya que todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail era estrictamente confidencial.

Se quedó para ayudarlo a desempacar en un silencio tranquilo, a lo que él no se resistió.

Se dio cuenta que no era del tipo conversador, pero que no parecía una mala persona. Aunque su aspecto era de lo más peculiar, y lo primero que pensaría es que sería un criminal o prófugo, no tenía intenciones de llevarse mal con él. Además venir a esta ciudad sólo no era nada fácil, y en el fondo sintió lástima. Ella también tuvo que hacer viajes lejos de su familia y amigos, y sabía que no era de lo más agradable.

Termino de vestirse para salir al corredor que daba con el departamento de Gajeel y, en su distracción, casi tropieza un bulto negro en el piso, que se encontraba justo delante de su puerta. Recuperó su paso luego de trastabillar y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con… ¿un gato?

Un gato negro. Internamente suspiró. "¿Qué haces acá? Eres muy lindo, pero vas a tener problemas si te quedas mucho tiempo" dijo mientras se arrodillo para acariciarlo, a lo que el gato solo ronroneó.

"Ese es mi gato" respondió Gajeel, que al parecer había escuchado el ruido que hizo Levy al tropezar con su compañero y había salido.

Levy levantó la vista para mirarlo, y enrojeció un poco al ver su estado: estaba vestido simplemente con unos pantalones deportivos y sin remera, lo que le permitió apreciar su torso y su cuerpo. Parecía recién haberse levantado también, algunos mechones sobre su cara. Debe de ejercitar seguido. Desvío la vista a otro lado, un poco avergonzada.

"Gajeel, no se permiten mascotas en este edificio…"

"Bueno" respondió mientras se arrodillaba y agarraba al gato de entre los brazos de ella "no sabía donde dejarlo, no tengo conocidos en Magnolia. Puede ser nuestro secreto, ¿no?" le susurró ofreció una sonrisa, mostrando su dentadura y dientes elongados.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo sentir a Levy extraña, de la manera íntima en que lo dijo. Pero no podía negarse a un animal tan lindo, y menos si estaba sólo en la ciudad. "De acuerdo, pero no lo dejes andar por los pasillos. Si los del piso no lo ven mejor"

"No hay problema. ¿Al trabajo?" le preguntó recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, notando la forma en la que estaba vestida.

"Si, lo peor es que ya estoy llegando tarde" dijo riendo un poco. Miró su reloj y comenzó a dar pasos hacia el ascensor, mientras se despedía con una mano de Gajeel "¡Nos vemos después Gajeel!"

No le dejó tiempo a responder, por lo que suspiró y entró a su departamento, Lily en sus brazos. Enseguida lo miró mientras lo soltaba "¿Qué haces acá, Lily?"

"Que bienvenida. Soy tu compañero y presentí que ibas a tener problemas para acercarte, así que nada más vine a ayudar"

"¡Apenas pasaron unas horas! No puedo preguntarle y averiguar todo en una noche. Además ayer no mencionó su trabajo real"

"Bueno, tomate tu tiempo. Juvia está observando sus horarios de trabajo y lo que hace, así que trata de acercarte más"

"¿No podemos sacarle la información a la fuerza?" dijo apretando los puños. Lily suspiró.

"No, necesitas conseguir todo y esa no es la mejor forma. Además parece muy buena. Tal vez te pueda soportar después de todo" dijo mientras esquivaba a Gajeel que trató de agarrarlo.

"Estúpido gato"

* * *

"Lucy, Levy, ¿cómo están?" Gray la saludó mientras entraba a la corporación con Lucy. Él, junto a Natsu, era uno de los mejores agentes de allí. Parece que, al contrario de ellas, estaba saliendo a un trabajo, especialmente por la forma en que estaba equipado. Lidiar con contratistas no era una tarea para nada fácil, y su vida se ponía en riesgo cada vez que salía.

"Hola Gray, un poco cansada" le ofreció una sonrisa.

"Parece que tiene un nuevo vecino sexy, y se quedó a ayudarlo toda la noche" dijo Lucy cubriéndose la boca, sonriendo maliciosamente. Tuvo el efecto esperado en su amiga.

"Lu, ¡no es así!" estaba avergonzada ¿Le había contado en el camino sobre Gajeel y ya estaba asumiendo cosas? Gray, conociendo a las dos chicas, sólo rió.

"No tiene nada de malo eso Levy"

"¡Pero no es así!"

"Bueno" Gray interrumpió un segundo, antes de olvidar de darles el aviso "Mirajane las está esperando arriba. Es algo relacionado con la investigación y el sujeto de prueba. Les aviso antes que lo olvide y Mira me mate". No quería hacer enojar a esa mujer. Parecía un demonio cuando quería.

Levy y Lucy dejaron de hablar y se pusieron serias. Últimamente hubo demasiados crímenes y asesinatos por diferentes contratistas. La forma de las muertes daba a entender que se trataba de un grupo grande, que tenía muchas personas con habilidades y poderes variados.

Asintieron y subieron hacia el piso donde se encontraban Mirajane y Erza esperando con el sujeto de prueba: Jellal. Estaba recostado en una camilla, conectado a varios aparatos y esperando al lado de Erza a que ellas llegaran.

Pobre Erza, ella nunca dejaba su lado. Su conversión fue hace sólo 2 meses, por lo que ella lo conocía muy bien antes de que se volviera un contratista. Se aferraba a su lado, porque ser uno de ellos significaba ser buscado constantemente por otras organizaciones que podrían ser peligrosas, y gracias a ello consiguió que Jellal siguiera en Fairy Tail. Aunque eso a él no me importaba en absoluto.

Levy quería creer que se quedaba sólo por Erza, pero la realidad es que también era lo más conveniente para él. Al menos parecía siempre querer salir a trabajos junto con ella, y eso le daba una esperanza de que volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

"Chicas, que bueno que llegaron, estábamos por iniciar las pruebas" les comentó Mira, preparada para empezar. La habitación donde se encontraban estaba diseñada perfectamente para eso, lidiar con las partículas de eternano.

10 años atrás, un experimento falló en una planta de investigación en Bosco y una nueva partícula llamada eternano invadió el aire. Fairy Tail sospechaba que una gran concentración de estas y experiencias emocionales fuertes vinculadas podían estar provocando los cambios. El hecho de haber vivido algo fuerte, y querer olvidarlo, hacía que las personas pierdan eso que los hace más humanos.

En el caso de Jellal, vivió una vida llena de mentiras y engaños, viviendo en la ilegalidad. No fue hasta que conoció a Erza que pudo encontrar un camino diferente, pero eso fue demasiado tarde.

"Jellal, vamos a pedirte que utilices los poderes, pero sin volar el edificio por favor" pidió Lucy un poco nerviosa. Jellal era clasificado como uno de los más poderosos, y no era la primera vez que él, Natsu o incluso Erza hicieran llegar facturas y pagos a Fairy Tail por destrucciones a propiedades.

Levy se acercó con un aparto diseñado por ella, preparada para medir el nivel de eternano mientras que Lucy y Mira esperaban más a lo lejos, por poco escondidas detrás de una mesa. "¡Estamos listas!" _Por supuesto que lo estaban._

Levy asintió, y de un segundo para el otro casi pierde el balance por la intensidad de fuerza que desprendía Jellal. Utilizaba un poder llamado Heavenly Body Magic, que le permitía usar propiedades de objetos astronómicos para la batalla.

El medidor giraba sin parar y el lugar era un alboroto, Mira tuvo que gritar para que se escuchara su voz "¡Muy bien! Ahora pasemos a la etapa dos"

Erza se puso tensa, y luego de que se activara esa segunda parte, tardó sólo un minuto para que todo se quedara calmo y Jellal cayera agonizando de dolor al suelo.

Erza sabía que esto podría pasar, y hizo la señal para que paren todo el procedimiento. "Jellal!"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" le respondió aunque claramente no era cierto: estaba pálido, y necesitó de su ayuda para poder levantarse.

Lucy comenzó a tomarle los signos vitales e inmediatamente lo envío con Erza hacia la enfermería. Si con sólo un minuto de exposición había pasado eso…

"Temía que esto podía pasar, no es nada bueno" dijo Levy tristemente.

La segunda etapa consistía simplemente de neutralizar el eternano con partículas anti-e, pero no se sabía lo que eso podría provocar en los contratistas y dolls. Tenían varias teorías, y parece que la peor de todas era la cierta.

La primera de ellas era que, al contrarrestar las partículas, las personas podrían volver a tener una vida normal, sin correr ningún riesgo. Esto era el objetivo de Fairy Tail: la muerte indiscriminada de tantas personas era algo que querían terminar.

La segunda sería que aunque podría debilitarlos por un tiempo, los contratistas volverían a recomponer sus niveles y sería como si nada hubiese pasado, sólo una pequeña recaída. Esto último era en parte cierto, pero la tercera opción era la peor de todas: podría traer la muerte de esas personas, y nadie allí quería eso.

Ella todavía creía y veía cosas buenas en ellos. Sólo necesitaban encontrar el camino correcto, no ser abusados por personas con más poder. No eran todos de la misma manera, no quería creerlo…

No quería ver morir a nadie más, ni humano ni contratista.

Si con sólo un minuto Jellal se había sentido así, Levy no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si eso fuera tomado en serio. Esta información era algo que no debería caer en manos equivocadas. Agarró de la mano a Lucy y Mira antes de que pudieran partir, y les dijo en tono bajo: "Lo que pasó hoy, no tiene que enterarse nadie. Lo hablaremos con Gildarts cuando regrese"

* * *

"Ánimos Levy, yo me siento igual, pero vamos a salir adelante con esto" le dijo Lucy mientras volvían hacia sus hogares, café en mano. Faltaba poco para que la nieve empiece a caer, la helada ya se sentía, el sonido de las hojas bajo sus pisadas lo único que se escuchaba en esa noche.

"Lo sé Lu, pero… no quisiera que le suceda a alguien más" miró hacia abajo, pensativa "si te llegara a pasar algo, a vos o a cualquiera en la corporación, yo no se qué haría"

"Seguirías trabajando duro como la mujer fuerte e independiente que sos. Y no importa lo que me pasara, jamás dejarías de ser mi amiga"

Levy no pudo evitar sonreír: Lucy siempre sabía cómo levantarle los ánimos. Pensó que tal vez ella podría hacer algo para alegrarle el fin de semana a Lucy. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le formó en el rostro.

"Tengo una idea. Mañana es sábado, ¿qué te parece si vamos al bar de los hermanos de Mira?" _Seguro va a caer._

"¡Es una buena idea! Hace tiempo no vemos a Elfman y Lisanna. Además es noche de karaoke, y podríamos…" Lucy continuó hablando para sí misma, pensando en que podría ponerse, y organizando toda la noche.

Levy estaba orgullosa de ella misma, nada más necesitaba invitar a Natsu y sería perfecto. Además ella también necesitaba distraer un poco la cabeza.

"Oh, ¡podrías invitar a tu nuevo vecino! Gajeel, ¿cierto?" comentó riendo. Ahora era Lucy la que tenía el control de la situación.

"Eh… ¿crees que quiera? Parecía muy reservado…" preguntó Levy. La verdad tenía las intenciones de invitarlo luego de haber escuchado que estaba sólo en la ciudad. Tal vez se llevaría bien con el grupo de Fairy Tail.

"No se pierde nada intentándolo"

Siguieron charlando y riendo hasta que llegó la hora de separarse.

Se despidieron luego de arreglar verse mañana, y Levy continuó caminando suspirando: Lucy siempre trataba de hacer que encuentre a alguien, cuando en realidad Levy no había sentido demasiado interés en alguien antes.

"No veo la hora de llegar y tomar un buen baño" susurró para sí misma mientras caminaba la última cuadra, estirando su cuerpo. Y entonces fue cuando lo vio: una persona tirada en una esquina, cerca de un corredor. Y para su horror se dio cuenta enseguida quien era.

"¡Gajeel!" gritó mientras corría hacia él y se arrodillaba. Había sangre en el piso, y podía ver que estaba golpeado en la cara y el cuerpo, las ropas rasgadas. Le tomó el pulso y después de chequear que estuviera fuera de peligro, se quitó su saco para poder cubrirlo un poco más y protegerlo del frío de la noche. Se sintió afortunada de haber hecho un curso de primeros auxilios durante sus años en la secundaria. Siempre venían bien a mano.

"Gajeel, ¿me escuchas? Reacciona por favor" dijo mientras le tocaba la cara y trataba de sacudirlo un poco sin lastimarlo. Estaba sola en la calle, de noche, con un completo desconocido que a pesar de su físico había sido golpeado hasta la inconsciencia. ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a ella? "Que debería hacer…"

Relajate, Levy. Pensá. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo para llamar a una ambulancia, era lo más coherente que debería hacer en una situación así. No podía dejarse de preguntar a sí misma que habría pasado.

Pero antes de que pudieran contestar del otro lado de la línea, Gajeel tomó el teléfono con una mano y lo destruyó. Lo rompió como si no fuera nada, con una sola mano.

Levy se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida, enojada, asustada. "Que…"

"Por favor, no me lleves a un hospital" escuchó a Gajeel decir forzadamente, y cuando lo miró vio que la estaba observando con un ojo entrecerrado. Su cara tenía una mueca de dolor. "Vamos al departamento"

Levy no pudo contener su reacción "¿Es en serio? ¡Estás muy malherido! ¡Y no era necesario destruir el teléfono! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo…?"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar ya estaba inconsciente de nuevo. _Maldición._

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo! Quería escribir más Gajevy,y tengo planeado Gruvia, pero tenía que explicar una parte de la historia primero. Espero que les haya gustado! Quienes habrán atacado a Gajeel?**

 ** _Asia12:_ me gustó mucho la serie! La adaptación es parecida**

 ** _Erza 201:_ es un AU basado en el anime Darker than Black. Jajaja coincido, pobre Levy, pero le esperan cosas buenas también! Y tengo muchas ganas de desarrollar el personaje de Gajeel y las emociones de Juvia.**

 ** _Invitado:_ Muchas gracias! Me alegro!**

 **Gracias por los comentarios :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _5 años atrás_

Todo era un completo caos. Personas corriendo por sus vidas, esquivando cadáveres de otras para poder huir de la amenaza que se encontraba en frente de ellos: Tártaros. Sin piedad ni misericordia, asesinaban y mataban a todo quien se cruzaba en su camino, sea humano o no.

La Ciudad había sido evacuada, y los edificios y calles sólo sufrían daños causados por los poderes de los humanos y contratistas que peleaban hasta la muerte durante esa noche desastrosa.

El Consejo trataba de mantenerse en pie y evitar que lograran su cometido: dominar la región de Bosco. Eran los únicos capaces de detener la amenaza de esa asociación, combatiendo sus contratistas con los suyos propios.

Dentro de ellos se encontraba la élite, los únicos que eran capaces de acercarse lo suficiente para derrotar a Hades, el humano líder de toda la operación. Los miembros eran mayormente contratistas, preparados y entrenados para cumplir con la misión, sin ceder al pánico de la desesperada situación.

El único humano dentro de estos rangos, uno de los más habilidosos para el combate a pesar de todo, era Gajeel, que con furia e ira hacía lo posible para proteger a su querida hermana. Ella era la única razón por la que se había metido en todo este lío.

Definitivamente estaba enojado con el Consejo por haber llevado a Wendy al campo de batalla, pero ella era una contratista, y aunque ya tuvo varios intentos de sacarla de esa organización, todos terminaban en fracaso. Estaba frustrado, lleno de ira, y lo único que le importaba era que se vaya de ahí lo antes posible.

El paradero de Rogue, su otro hermano, era un misterio para él en ese momento. Pero sabía que se encontraba bien, estaba casi al mismo nivel de su propia habilidad.

Gajeel corría por la calle, armas blancas en mano, ejecutando a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Cubierto de la sangre de otros, su actitud ya se asemejaba a aquella de un contratista. Pero por dentro estaba desesperado, asustado, y lo único que intentaba era localizar el paradero de Wendy…

* * *

 _Tiempo presente_

"Esta demasiado agitado, esto no me está gustando para nada" dijo Levy en voz baja hablando para sí misma, apenas un murmullo mientras miraba a Gajeel, que se encontraba recostado en el sillón del departamento de ella.

Cuando Levy lo arrastró hasta allí agradeció por dentro no haberse cruzado con nadie y tener que dar explicaciones. Gajeel parecía muy reacio a pedirle ayuda a alguien y si lo vieran en semejante situación se iba a molestar demasiado cuando despertara. Si es que lo hacía pronto.

Hizo un esfuerzo físico terrible para llevarlo hasta el piso séptimo donde se encontraban. Limpió y desinfectó sus heridas que, a pesar de haber sangrado mucho, parecían estar curando bien. Demasiado bien según el sentido común de Levy.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso ahora. Si algo le pasaba era ahora su responsabilidad, y quería pegarse a ella misma por haberla asumido. Debería haber llamado a alguien, pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso no iba hacerle ningún bien a él ni a ella. _¿Por qué no quería ir a un hospital? Eso sí que era extraño._

Así que se quedo un par de horas a su lado, sentada en una silla y esperando a que despertara.

Un maullido y una sensación de calor en donde el gato negro se encontraba en su regazo era lo único que la acompañaba en esa situación, mientras miraba a Gajeel sudar, moverse, y contraerse del dolor. El felino había entrado a su departamento el momento que ella llegó, y pensó que debía de ser muy leal a su dueño.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a quedarse dormida y dormitar sentada, con los párpados caídos, sintió como el felino comenzaba a moverse y tratar de llamar su atención. Levy abrió sus ojos de repente y se encontró con unos rojos que, aunque miraran en su dirección, parecían desenfocados e inexpresivos. Pero ella no pudo evitar su alivio e inmediatamente se acercó a su cara, invadiendo su espacio personal.

"¡Gajeel! ¿Me escuchas? Qué alivio que hayas despertado" dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa, a lo que Gajeel sólo se quedo sin palabras. Miró alrededor para darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, e internamente estaba agradecido de que estuviera allí y no en otro lado.

Trató de levantarse pero dos manos en sus hombros lo detuvieron de hacerlo "No espera. Tuviste pocas heridas pero parece que sangraste muchísimo. Sería bueno que no te muevas por un rato"

Gajeel obedeció pero comenzó a inspeccionar los vendajes que llevaba en los brazos y torso. Se encontraba sin su remera, y le dio a Levy una sonrisa genuina "¿Vos hiciste esto? Pensaría que sos un poco pervertida si no viera lo bien que están hechos los vendajes"

Levy quedó estupefacta. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era un cumplido o una acusación? Posiblemente fuera ambos. Presionó los labios en una expresión molesta.

"Te ayudé a pesar de ser casi un desconocido, ¿y me acusas de eso?" miró hacia otro lado, con el ceño entrefruncido.

Gajeel sólo rió con una extraña risa. Gihi, realmente estaba disfrutando la compañía de esta chica. Por un momento se olvido de todo lo que había pasado, de su misión, y pensó que se veía adorable cuando estaba enojada "Ah por cierto, siento mucho lo de tu teléfono"

Pero el segundo después de decir eso con el sólo objetivo de molestarla se arrepintió. La mirada feroz y penetrante que Levy le dio podría darle miedo a cualquier persona, incluso a un contratista "Ah eh….espera, respecto a eso…" comenzó a tartamudear.

"No sólo me debes un teléfono ahora, si no una explicación sobre qué demonios sucedió allí. Y ahora no estoy para bromas" _Maldición._

Gajeel se quedó sorprendido de su actitud y tuvo ganas de golpearse la cara contra la pared. Levy hizo que todo su pensamiento y razonamiento lógico se borrara por unos segundos. ¿Qué clase de persona logra eso con un asesino como él? No podía explicarle lo que había sucedido…y ella ya comenzaba a sospechar de algo, aunque sea de sus habilidades o en que estaba metido. Estaba agradecido de que no haya quedado ningún resto de sus escamas de metal en su cuerpo el momento en que lo encontró afuera.

Y en ese momento se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta. Honestamente prefería que lo vea como un hombre conflictivo antes de poner en riesgo toda la misión. "Esa es una pregunta muy personal, ¿sabes? Sólo voy a decir que tengo varios conflictos con bandas, y enemigos como cualquier persona en este mundo".

Se dio una palmada mental en la espalda, porque parece que la convenció lo suficiente con esa mala explicación. Su mirada se hizo más suave y comprensiva, y sólo suspiró.

"Ay Gajeel, esta vez voy a dejarlo pasar, pero no te metas más en problemas. No…es bueno" suspiró. Ya se imaginaba que era una persona de ese tipo.

Quería decirle sobre los contratistas, quería decirle que no debía meterse en ningún conflicto demasiado peligroso, pero no podía. Lo mejor sería tratar de protegerlo de alguna manera.

Así era Levy, siempre había tenido la necesidad de cuidar, de ayudar al otro. Y aunque Gajeel parecía muy capaz de valerse por sí mismo, sentía un poco de responsabilidad en llevarlo fuera de los conflictos que invadían esta ciudad.

Si Levy supiera que en realidad era él mayor peligro y asesino en ese momento por la zona, su conclusión hubiera sido diferente.

"Entendido enana. Y te voy a comprar un teléfono, no te preocupes por eso" comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad para poder retirarse a su departamento. La mirada penetrante y constante de reprobación que Lily le estaba dando lo estaba comenzando a irritar demasiado.

"No me llames así!" aunque cuando se levantó y se dio cuenta de la diferencia de altura y tamaño entre ellos, no quiso discutir más el tema. Tal vez no era la chica más confiada con respecto a su cuerpo, pero se quería y lo respetaba.

"Como sea! Vamos, Lily" le dijo al gato que saltó de su lugar en el respaldo del sillón para seguirlo. Gajeel de repente se detuvo, y se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente. Levy estaba agarrando las llaves para abrir la puerta y despedirlo, cuando lo miro con curiosidad.

"Creo que te debo algo más que un teléfono, por toda la ayuda que me diste. ¿Te parece ir a cenar mañana a la noche?"

Levy enrojeció un poco, pero ¿qué había de raro en una cena entre vecinos que acababan de conocerse? Era la mejor opción…Y en ese momento recordó su charla con Lucy esa misma tarde.

"No puedo Gajeel, tengo planes…Pero si te interesa, puedes venir al bar con unos amigos míos. ¡Sin presiones!" dijo levantando las manos en defensa.

Gajeel sonrió satisfecho, un _'por supuesto'_ escapando de su boca mientras seguía su camino para irse, el gato siguiéndolo detrás como si entendiera lo que pasara.

"Cuida esas heridas" le dijo Levy antes de cerrar la puerta y recostarse en la misma dándole la espalda. Al quedarse sóla fue cuando su mente comenzó a dar miles de vueltas, tratando de terminar de comprender lo que había pasado.

Parece que estaba en lo cierto, y Gajeel era uno de ese tipo de individuos que se metía en problemas y estaba involucrado en cosas ilegales, lo que no era nada bueno. Si se llegaba a topar con un contratista asesino….Iba a estar perdido.

Tal vez no quiso ir al hospital de Magnolia por eso, porque no quería que lo reconocieran. Tal vez había ido a Magnolia a empezar una nueva vida y los conflictos lo seguían. Pero no dudaba de que algo raro pasaba ahí, y Levy con su inmensa curiosidad iba a averiguarlo. No era ninguna estúpida, y pensaba llegar al fondo de eso.

Si sólo supiera lo lejos y a la vez cerca que estaba de saber la verdad…

Al entrar a su propio hogar, lo primero que Gajeel sintió fue un puñetazo de Lily en la pantorrilla que, aunque no le hizo daño, estaba lleno de desaprobación "¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¿En qué problemas te metiste esta vez? No te dijo Makarov que…" pero Pantherlily se detuvo al ver que Gajeel no se inmutó con sus acusaciones en lo más mínimo, lo que era raro en él. Simplemente tenía el rosto serio, mirando hacia abajo.

A pesar de que estos asesinos llamados contratistas carecían de emociones, era común ver a Gajeel sentir ira, enojo, satisfacción al completar su trabajo, en asesinar, hasta placer en algunas cosas. Y si estaba así en ese momento podía ser una de dos cosas: o estaba preparado para matarlo en el momento a su propio aliado, o algo había pasado. Y Lily, habiendo sido compañero de Gajeel hace 4 años se imaginaba que podía ser. Lo conocía demasiado.

"Fue Rogue, ¿no?" al escuchar esto Gajeel se puso tenso y le dio una mirada amenazante

"Fue él, pero no quiero hablar de ese idiota. Ni siquiera tiene las pelotas para venir y enfrentarme a mí sólo. Tenía que venir con todo su sequito" respondió mientras comenzaba a deshacer los vendajes de sus brazos. Las heridas ya estaban casi curadas, y agradeció que Levy sólo viera una parte de su rápida recuperación.

Era una capacidad común en ciertos contratistas, y Gajeel tenía la suerte de tener esa habilidad, lo que lo hacía a veces indestructible. Sin embargo perdió los estribos esta noche.

"Sabertooth... ¿Qué querían? No es común que ataquen a miembros del Consejo, y mucho menos a ti. Rogue todavía te quiere como a un hermano"

"TONTERÍAS LILY! Rogue ahora es un asesino, como yo lo soy, y no le importa una mierda lo que tenga que ver con mi vida" dijo golpeado la pared. Escamas de metal se comenzaban a formar en sus brazos producto de sus emociones. Gajeel era realmente alguien especial "podría haberlos eliminado a todos de un rugido, pero…"

Pero Levy era a la que buscaban, al igual que el Consejo. Y cuando todo esto sucedió pudo sentir con su olfato que Levy estaba muy cerca del lugar de la pelea, sólo a unos metros. ¿Qué tiene esa chica tan especial para que todo el mundo la busque?

 _'Ella tiene la clave que podría provocar la extinción de nuestra clase, Gajeel. No seas estúpido, y entrégala cuanto antes'_

Esas habían sido las palabras de su hermano. _¿Realmente espera que le entregue a la chica sin ninguna explicación de lo que eso significa? Estúpido Rogue._

Parece que ahora Gajeel tenía otro motivo para acercarse lo antes posible a Levy Mcgarden. Mantenerse a su lado, y descubrir a que se refería con todo esto.

"La misión sigue en pie, y me sorprende la excusa que pusiste. Mañana tienes que salir con ella, así que aprovecha la situación" comentó Lily, yendo al punto. Y tenía razón, no había motivo para ir preocupándose por unos inútiles como los miembros de Sabertooth. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Gajeel.

"Sin embargo… no es lo único que me tiene así" admitió mientras se recostaba, sus brazos volviendo a la normalidad. Había olvidado su camiseta en el sillón de su vecina. Lily comenzaba a preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo, ya consideraba a Gajeel como un amigo.

"¿Qué sucede?..."

"Soñe con ella de nuevo, con Wendy…" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba profundamente.

Era muy extraño que los contratistas tengan sueños propios, al igual que ciertas aspiraciones. Lily era testigo de que al menos ni él ni Juvia habían alguna vez experimentado algo así. Recordaban haberlo hecho cuando eran completamente humanos. Pero… no después de eso.

"Ella falleció Gajeel. Creo que ver a Rogue te afectó más de lo que esperabas"

"Puede ser" dijo acreditando sus palabras, mientras trataba de calmar su mente. No podía estarle pasando esto ahora, no tenía ningún sentido "pero también soñé con la chica… Con Levy"

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo! Espero que les guste. Por favor háganme saber si les interesa algún punto en especial de la historia. No quería que pasara algo así con Wendy...pero después eso va a tener un significado. Gracias _Asia12_ por tu review :)**


End file.
